The Great War
by SapphireZ1
Summary: Basically, I am wrting my first fanfiction, and it is about a girl and a boy, love, war, etc. The usual book but with a pretty messed up twist.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The war was near and my best childhood friend was the one the Council had chosen to be out Savor. How could she be the one to be the Savor of the People? She was a 15 year old girl! I loved Cinder to death, and my only thought was, save her. Cinder had gone into bending training like everyone, but her abilities were unnatural. She had gone through every element with ease and within a year of the first one, she had all elements mastered. Everyone had hated her before she had been named the Savor. Now, she was harassed and stalked! She had only one true friend that stood by her through everything, me, Suace. I was the only one that was standing up for her to the others.  
Cidner had been an outgoing girl, until she became the Savor. Now, she isn't around much anymore. Our people were going to war, and she had to face the other states Savor. At age 15 also, Quint, her _twin_brother. Quint was the ruthless one of the two. He would kill his sister faster than he killed his parents, when they were 13. Quint had used his bending to force his parents into a cage made of fire, burning them to death. Cinder was the only thing that was in the way of complete domination of the two states. 

_The legend goes:_

Lorraine and Marcel had been at war for thousands of years. Legend tells that the first pair of twins that survived in the New World, would become the Savors of each of the two states. One would be ruthless, violent, and merciless, while the other would be beautiful, peaceful, and smart. The two would be separated at a young age and would never see each other again, until the Great War.

The Great War would be the last time the Twins will see each other. One is to die, while the other shall have complete control over the two states. Their true powers and sides show in the Great War. One will have mastered all weapons known to man, and the other one, the elements. 

I had heard the legend many times, but now, the Great War was among us, and the love of my life would be fighting to the death. Quint will probably chase Cinder until she gets tired and collapses, killing her. I had imagined the day many times but, I never knew that today was the day. The Savor was asked to choose someone to command the Savor's army, and, I at 17 had been instructed by Cidner to command the Savor's army. I would make sure, that none of Quint's army was to attack Cinder. Here, I would probably die along with many others. 


	2. Entering the War

Chapter One - Entering the War

I walk into the room where Cinder was staying, and she was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I am going to die out there. I know it," she says, i guess knowing I had walked in. I walk over to the bed and lay down next to her. "Nothing is going to happen to you," my reassuring words flowing out of my mouth. She turns and curls up to me and closes her eyes. I turn to wrap my arms around her, knowing this may actually be the last time I get to be near her, much less hold her. I look down at her, and see tears steadily streaming from her closed eyes. i kiss her forehead and say once again, "Nothing is going to happen to you," I add on, "I won't let it. I promise."

"Thank you," she mumbles to stutter out from her mouth. "Cinder, I love you," I say before I even know the words are coming out of my mouth. I had loved her, since I met her. I just never told her, in fear of rejection. She sits up, breaking my hold on her. I follow her movement and am sitting next to her. "I love you too," she says, catching me off guard. I had been so focused on rejection, I had never thought of her actually loving me back. I take her hand and pull her close, wrapping my other hand around her thin waist. I had never kissed a girl, but I guess it came natural to me. When our lips met, I knew I wasn't going to lose her. She was too young, and too beautiful to die. When our lips are finally pulled apart, we leaned on each other, foreheads connecting staring into each others eyes.

Lorraine was a larger state, so we had an advantage, but they were strong, mastering weapons, while we mastered Bending, Magiq as the Marcelians called it. Someone burst into the door saying, "Cinder, time to get yo-" He didn't finish before he saw us, as we looked at him, our hands entwined with each others. "Oh, Uhh... I'm sorry," he said and backed out of the door closing it. Cinder laughs, making me smile. I loved hearing her laugh. I always had, it meant she was actually happy. Not, just trying to fake it for people. She reaches her hands around my neck and pulls me close in a hug, whispering in my ear, "I love you."

She pulls away before I can say anything and goes over to the wardrobe. I look inside as she opens it. Inside, sits a pure, pearl white armor suit. The golden lining shines in the light pouring in from the window. The Lorraine sat on the front. "Whoa... I say as I stare. Nobody our age had ever seen something like that. "Like it?" she giggles. It looks heavy but, when she picks it up with just one hand, it didn't seem as heavy anymore. "Yeah, it's amazing," I manage to whisper. She takes off her over shirt, leaving her in a tank top, all I can say is, "Uhh..."

She giggles and slips on the metal top, and turns to the mirror. She snaps the clips and locks on the sides. I notice that there are two rather large slits over the should plates on her back. "What are those?" I ask, pointing are Rhea slits. "You'll have to wait and see," she says as she winks playfully at me. She shapes the armor to fit her perfectly by bending it by just simply placing her hands on the metal. I get up and walk over to her; I hug her, and say, "I guess I need to get ready too." I kiss her cheek and head out the door. 

The halls were crowded, many soldiers were preparing their weapons and armor, shining it, and making sure that they look nice. I walk to my room, and enter inside the practically glowing room. Lying on my bed was a set of armor, a twin set. i walk over and lift up the light armor, two holes, just like Cinder's. I slip it on over my shirt, and i feel the metal, it's soft. I push the armor into my self, and it molds. I give a quick smile and keep molding it to fit me. After about 15 minutes, I look in the mirror. Except for the occasional dent, which I would get Cinder to fix with her bending, it looked pretty decent.

I look into the wardrobe to find a simple, thing sword. The handle had the crest of Lorraine carved into it. I pick it up, light just like the armor. I throw it around a bit, testing the durabilty against my strength, It was sturdy, yet productive. The door opends and my head snaps toward the door. Cinder was standing the doorway, full suited in her gleaming armor. She's also holding an identical sword to mine. I smile, the armor showing off her burnette hair, and deep hazel eyes. She walks over to me, takes my sword out of my hand, and lays the twin swords down in the wardrobe. She wraps her hands around my necj. Her sweet lips meet mine, making me tingle with electricty, on of her specialties. I gently wrap my arms around her thin frame and pull her as close as possible. Even as we are kissing, a smile still spreads across my face. She was the only one I loved.

I don't know how long we were standing that close, our lips pressing firmly against eachothers. She pulled away though, leaving me dazed. She puts her hands on my armor, and turns her foot just so slightly, forcing the dents out of my armor. "We want you looking nice, don't we?" I nod, and pick up the gleaming twin swords, hand one to Cinder, and take the other in my hand. I take her free hand and lace it into mine, making sure I had a tight hold on her, in fear of her being swept away from me forever. She pulls close and kisses me one last time, and the we walk to to the door.

We try to walk as fast as we can, only to be slowed by the many crowds walking along with us. Soon enough though, we are in the barracks courtyard, where all the troops were lining up, last minute preparation; some were practicing marching, while others were saying good bye to love ones. Many of us weren't coming back. I sigh and scan the groups, the girls and boys were lining up, oldest in the front, youngest in the back. The youngest person, a girl, looked about 11. These people were here to protect the only thing that could save them from the Marcel's. 

Cinder

The horn sounded for the soldiers to line up, I sigh and let go of Cinder's hand. I kiss her cheek and head off to my position. She heads to hers, but not before saying, "Watch over me, my darling." I smile, and watch her walk, then to a run, then the most amazing thing happened! She literally jumped off the solid ground and wings seem to appear, out of no where. The feather's were a pure white, with blonde stripes, almost like highlights. The wings matched out armor. She glided up to the top of the highest tower around the walls of the barracks.

She gently landed and relaxed her wings. With her relaxed in one hand, and white wings, she _was_ beautiful. Her long brown hair swayed into the breeze. I smile, as she stares into the field of where she would fight to the death with her brother. I sigh and turn to start walking toward the front of the Savor's Army. We would be at the front, as would Quint's army. I sigh, and look at the many people that had volunteered to be here, to protect.

With my sword in hand, I look at the large doors that were the entrance to these barracks. I remembered my first day here. I was 11, as was most when they entered the Army. I was still in school of course, but this was the place that I had met Cinder. Quint had just killed their parents, and she was sent here to be cared for. The other, older, children that were in out class teased her, because of her brother. She would often disappear for a few days, thus made the teasing worse. One day, some boys from her class were beating the crap out of her in the Courtyard, so, being the Saint I am, I yelled at the other kids and picked her up. She pulled away at first, but then realized I was helping her.

Thinking of that moment made me smile, I look up at the girl standing on the walls, with wings. A common myth we heard about, but had never witnessed. I guess now that we have seen the true thing, it is no longer a myth. I mumble under my breath to Cinder, "Now, it's your turned to kick some ass." I smirk and, look back down the the doors. I nod and the doors slowly open. This was my last chance to protect Cinder, and I had to succeed or the consequences could be fatal.


End file.
